


Rituals

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	Rituals

Afterwards, they'd collapse next to each other, chests heaving and breathless laughter shaking them both. Hotch would wipe the sweat from his skin and brush a chunk of hair behind Reid's ear. Glasses of water would be drunk. Reid would pull the blankets around them, already cooling off in the evening chill. Mild whispers would follow.  
It was a good ritual, a safe one, one that they hardly ever refrained from practicing.


End file.
